


This Town

by elbb87



Category: Dan Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hiding Feelings, Roommates, Strangers to Friends, slightly angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:58:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elbb87/pseuds/elbb87
Summary: The pretend/fake relationship fic nobody asked for!!You move in with Dan, His parents mistake you for his girlfriend and invite you away with them.How do you and Dan get on when you barely know each other and have to deal with his family for a long weekend.Cue awkward dancing, chats and embarrassing family stories.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy reading this! I don't think it will go over 6 chapters but we'll see :-)  
> I'll try and update this weekly.
> 
> Check out my other fics if you're interested x

 

“So this is the bathroom” the dark haired boy said next to me, letting me peer inside. He stepped back as I opened and closed the door a few times, unsure of what else I should do as he watched me with a confused look on his face. I dropped my hand as he spoke.

“Right, erm I'll show the room you'll have if you decided to move in” he squinted at me before turning his back and quickly walking to the room at the end of the hall.

“All the furniture's included so just bring yourself and clothes and some bedding” the room was big. Bigger than the other rooms I had looked at. The whole place was great! The road was quiet, it was near my work and it didn't hurt that the guy standing in front of me was gorgeous.

 

“Brilliant, I'd love the room Dave” I smiled, spinning round to face him.

“Dan” he corrected, his eyebrows pushed together

“Shit, sorry. Dan. Could I still have the room please?” I asked, following him back down. Luckily, Dan got the paperwork out and I took my time reading over the prices and the contract. It all seemed legit and I signed quickly before either of us could change our minds.

 

“Great, welcome to the house. I guess you can move in whenever you're ready”

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Two weeks later, my bags were being unpacked in my new room. Dan stood in the doorway making a little small talk as I tried to move my underwear into the dresser without him noticing. I don't think it worked as I looked at Dan quickly, he cheeks flushing red.

 

“I'll just let you finish up and then maybe we can order some pizza...Roomie” Dan said, his eye brows pushed together “That was embarrassing, forget I said that” Dan walked out the room as I laughed. After unpacking, I went to the bathroom to freshen up and put my shampoo and things into the drawers Dan had helpfully labelled with my name. Once I'd finished, I wandered downstairs where Dan was sitting on the sofa, staring at his laptop.

 

“Not complaining but why is there a poster of One Direction on the back of the bathroom door” I asked, sitting down on the opposite side to Dan and turning the TV on. Might as well make myself at home, considering this is my home now. Dan flicked his eyes up from his laptop, to me, to the TV and back again.

 

“It was kinda an inside joke, guess it doesn't make much sense now” Dan replied as the doorbell rang. He jumped up and returned with a huge amount of food “I wasn't sure what you wanted so I ordered everything. Veggie, meat feast, BBQ, sides, desserts..” Dan trailed off, putting it all down on the table.

Luckily for him, and everyone I meet, I'm not a fussy eater. We ate through the food scarily quickly while trying to find something to watch. We decided on a film I had never heard of. It was scary, far to scary for me! I sat hiding behind a cushion as a man on the screen killed his way through a neighbourhood, while Dan screamed at the jumpy bits- which was a lot. I hoped this wasn't going to be a regular thing, I hated scary films.

 

“Well this is a bit weird isn't it? Living together and we know nothing about each other” I said as the film ended, switching on the lamp next to me and scanning the room for the serial killer. At least Dans scream would confuse the killer for a moment. It might give us the chance to run.

 

“You're right, let me go grab some wine” Dan replied shaking me out of my thoughts. He left the room and returned after a few moments with a bottle of wine and two glasses.

 

“Lets have some drinks and a chat then. So, what made you move to London?” He asked, pouring out the wine. I grabbed a glass and took a gulp, wondering if it was too early to tell him the real reason I left Kent. I didn't want to burden him with all my issues to early so decided against it.

 

“Erm..I just wanted a new start really. You know, to find myself and all those clichés” I smiled, air quoting myself. We spoke about our families and why he moved. Dan was so easy to speak to, I felt like this was one of the best things I've done. But it was only the first day..He seemed quite easy to read, his face said everything as he spoke. By the time I had finished thinking, I realised Dan had stopped talking. I was just sitting there staring at him. He looked awkwardly to the side, waiting for me to speak.

 

“Oh brilliant, so what did you say you did again?” I asked while Dan shook the look from his face.

“I make videos for the internet” Dan said matter of factly, finishing off his wine. I stared at him, my stomach dropped as I laughed in disbelief.

“I knew this was too good to be true. I honestly have no problems with that lifestyle, but I don't think I can live in a house where that happens” I said standing up and walking towards the living room door.

“What? Where are you going?” Dan looked at me like I had finally gone mad.

“I think it's best I just pack and leave. I just can't live in a porn house” I sighed, walking up the stairs. Dan started laughing from the bottom.

“A what? A porn house? I don't work in porn, I make Youtube videos. I'm sorry, I should have been more precise” Dan said in between snorts of laughter. I stopped mid step- ohh, that made more sense.

“Thank god, I didn't want to pack my things up again” I sighed in relief, walking towards him and following him back into the living room. Dan opened up his laptop and showed me his channel. I felt like a total idiot.

“So if you hear me speaking to myself then don't worry” he smiled, his dimple popping out.

 

What a better way to get to know your new room mate by accusing him of being a porn star.


	2. 4 Weeks Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2! Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Just to say I have noooo clue what his parents names are so I've made them up :-) x

Dan and I were getting on well and starting to figure each other out. Like this week, I found out Dan hates to be out of bed before 9am. Even a minute before and he's a lost cause for the day.

"So Friday night, any plans later?" I asked, shoving the last square of toast into my mouth.

"Nothing really, maybe we could just watch a film?" Dan replied, sipping on the mug of tea he held. He looked kind of cute in the mornings, his hair was a mess of curls and his hands were hidden by the sweater paws he had from his waaaay over sized jumper. It was my favourite Dan so far.

"I have a better idea. I'll tell you about it when I get back" I yelled from the front door before closing it. I smiled to myself knowing it would drive Dan mad having to wait.

~*~*~*~

"Monopoly? Are you serious?" Dan asked, watching me set up the board.

"Yes Daniel. You don't know someone until you've played monopoly with them. Now stop sulking and pick your piece" Dan went straight for the car, I was the dog. Obviously. Everyone wanted to be the dog, apart from Dan Howell.

 

An hour later I was seconds away from throwing the game onto the floor. I sat rubbing a finger between my closed eyes as I spoke.

"Why did you offer to be the banker when you have no clue what you're doing?" Dan sat opposite me, ignoring the seriousness of the situation.

"Well, you're right about not knowing someone until you play. Miss hates giving up control" I flicked his counter onto the floor "Prick" I muttered as Dan continued to laugh.

"Lets call it a draw and then lets pleeeeaase just watch a film or something?" Dan pleaded. We put the game away and in the end I watched Dan trying to complete a computer game. This time, it was me who could giggle at a stressed out Dan.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Saturday morning, I ventured downstairs. It was far too quiet. Then it dawned on me Dan was out at a meeting for most of the day. He was out before 9 so he wouldn't be too happy when he got home. To cheer him up, I drove to the supermarket and picked out the food to make his favourite dinner. I spent far too much time picking out the perfect tomatoes and finding the right amount of chicken. Some cookies and wine may have fallen into the basket on my way around. Do me and Dan drink too much? Should we cut back before we ended up alcoholics?

I drove the short distance back to the house and opened the front door, throwing the bags in before me. I'm _That_ person who would rather break an arm carrying in all the bags rather than do two trips.

As I closed the door, I heard someone humming upstairs. My heart sped up. It wasn't Dan. Firstly I've never once heard him hum in the month I've been here. And secondly, he wasn't going to be back until the evening. I did what anyone defending the honour of the house would do..I grabbed the nearest weapon, an umbrella in my case and tip toed slowly up the stairs. I held the umbrella out in front of me as I heard the humming coming from Dans room. I steadied myself then pushed the door open quickly before I lost my nerve.

When the door flew open, there was a woman changing Dans bedding..what the fu..My thoughts were interrupted by screaming.

"Oh my god, get out before I call the police" the woman screeched.

"You get out before I call the police. I live here" I screeched back, dropping the umbrella on the floor. Great. No I was weapon less. I wouldn't do well in a real fight.

We stood, staring at each other in silence.

"Wait, you live here? Dan never mentioned that to me" the woman said, her eyes squinting a very familiar way. Then it hit me.

"Are you Dans Mum?" I asked through gritted teeth, not really wanting to know the answer. Even though deep down, I knew.

"Yes, I am. And you are?" She said, her eyes studying every part of me.

"Great to meet you Mrs Howell. I'm Lucy" I held my hand out, trying to pretend that I wasn't pretty close to attacking her with an umbrella. Thank god she took it.

"Well it's rather strange he hadn't mention anything. How long has it been going on?" she asked as we walked down the stairs and helping me take the bags into the kitchen. I kept my back to the wall, just in case she was an imposter.

"It all happened so quickly really. So we meet about 6 weeks ago and I moved in about a month ago now" I smiled, ducking my head into the cupboard to place the random jars in I had  bought earlier.

"That was rather quick. Why the rush?"

"Well I'd been looking for a while and all the other ones I saw weren't big enough for me" I carried on, ignoring the shock that over took her face. We ended up in another awkward silence. I hated silences, so I continued. "Dan's at a meeting today so I thought I'd surprise him with his favourite meal" Mrs Howell finally smiled for the first time.

"That's very kind of you. I'll leave you too it. Why don't you come to Johns birthday next weekend? Then we can have a proper introduction" I nodded along, hopefully then we can forget this ever happened.

~*~*~*~

7pm on the dot, Dan stormed through the door. He looked so flustered, I did the ony thing I knew how too. I poured him a glass of wine. I waited for him to down the drink, pour himself another. He tried to even out his breathing before he started.

"What the fuck have you done?" he breathed out. I turned to the hob and played oblivious. He wasn't having any of it.

"Why does my Mum think we're dating. And why the fuck did you talk about my dick?" He asked again. I turned to face him. He looked furious.

"You've lost me. What?" I squealed. I explained the whole story through giggles. The whole thing sounded ridiculous. Dan on the other hand, looked like he had turned into stone.

"I didn't mention your, you know. All I said was about the room..which was bigger..than the others. ohh" I said as it dawned on me what she must have thought. Dan finally laughed.

"Apart from the umbrella thing. I guess it wasn't all you" Dan sniggered, pouring out the remaining wine into our glasses while I served up the food. Dans eye lit up as he realised what I had made. We sat down to eat. It tasted pretty good. Maybe I was a chef in the making?

"Sooo I guess you know your Mum invited me to your Dads birthday? If you don't want me to go then we can just say I'm working or something" I said quickly, my eyes flickering to Dan. He nodded slowly as he finished his mouthful.

"She told me. She also told me to hint  to you about not being so vulgar. It's up to you. You can come if you want. Could be fun watching you trying to act normal" Dan smirked, his dimple popping. I poked it before he could swat my finger away.

"Ok, I'll go. Just to keep you entertained" I laughed wondering if this was possibly the worst thing I've ever agreed to do. It couldn't get any worse, could it?

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope whoever is keeping up with this (if anyone!) is enjoying it x

"I'm guessing you got it all sorted and your family don't think we're still dating?" I asked as we shuffled slowly to the door of his parents house. The nerves started to build as I remembered how bad the first meeting with Mrs Howell was. Now I'm meeting his Dad and Nan. Honestly, what was I thinking?

"Not exactly, I kept trying to tell them but all they did was wink at me" Dan replied, putting his spare key into the door. I put my hand over his, stopping his actions for a moment.

"What do you mean not exactly? So they still think we're in a relationship?" I pouted, Dan flicked my bottom lip waiting for me to smile. I didn't. He sighed and pushed his fringe off his forehead.

"What else could I do? I kept saying no and they weren't having it. It won't be that bad, I promise" Dan moved my hand off his and opened the door. My heartbeat loudly in my ears as 3 sets of eyes turned to look at us. Mrs Howell was up straight away, walking towards us.

"Dan, Lucy. You made it" she said in surprise and pulled us in for a hug. She introduced me as "Dans girlfriend" to his Dad and Nan who's smiles were just as wide as hers.

"No no no, not girlfriend. Just roomates" Dan repeated a couple of times. He protested a little too much for my liking but I let him get on with it anyway, his family nodded like he had said the sky was green, or something just as ridiculous.

"Oh yes, roommate. Sorry" Mrs Howell said a little to sarcastically.

It was a sunny day for once so we ended up in the garden watching Mr Howell try to figure out how the barbeque worked. After some swearing and huffing, the thing ignited. Dan and I sat at the bottom of the garden, chatting quietly to each other. I stuck to him like glue not wanting to make a total idiot of myself again.

"I'm just going to the toilet" Dan said standing up. I stood up with him. "I'll come with you" If eyes could fall out of their sockets, Dans would have in that moment.

"Have you actually lost your mind? Just sit down and I'll be back in a minute" I threw myself dramatically back onto the chair and watched as he spoke to his Nan quickly and disappeared inside. My mind started to wander, how could someone mistake me and Dan as a couple? We don't act like it and we certainly don't give off that impression..I don't think. Just then, I heard my name being called. It was Mr Howell calling me over to the barbeque. I smiled and walked over to him, my heart racing again. All I could hope was that I wouldn't say anything too stupid.

"I hope your intentions are pure with my boy" He scoffed, turning the burgers over. "As pure as a roommates can be" great start Lucy. Luckily, he ignored the fact it made no sense and ushered me into the dining room. The wall was full of old photos and lots of baby Dan. My eyes locked on 13 year old Dan, his hair was long and straight, I pointed it out to Mr Howell

"That was Dans boyband phrase. Loved abit of that growing up" He laughed as Nanny Howell walked in and stood far to close for my liking "are we grilling the girl?" she asked, nudging my shoulder with hers. And with that I was asked at least 20 questions in the space of 5 minutes. From my favourite colour to who I voted for in the election. Mr Howell stood and watched us, his mouth open in shock. Then the question I was dreading was asked.

"What happened with your last boyfriend?" My hands started to feel clammy as I tried to figure out an answer that wouldn't give anything away.

"Well lets just say we broke up for a reason and it was the best for us both" Dan finally walked into the room and I instinctively  shuffled closer to him as he eyed his Nan suspiciously.

"You haven't been questioning Lucy have you Nan?" He asked, she shrugged her shoulders and walked out as if nothing had happened. "If it helps at all, I thought you answered brilliantly" Mr Howell beamed as he went back to the barbeque.

Finally the food was done, we all sat around the large garden table and ate in a comfortable silence. After sleepy Dan, Dan eating was my favourite. Especially when he had some round his lips which I just wanted to lick it off..I dropped my fork at the sudden, weird thought. The four people round the table looked at me, Dan with some fucking ketchup on his top lip. "Are you ok?" He asked. I couldn't even look at him. My cheeks reddened and I muttered something about my finger hurting. Thank god no one asked anymore questions. I excused myself and locked myself in the bathroom.

"What the hell are you playing at? No more thinking like that" I said to myself in the mirror, as I messed around with my hair. I pushed any thought of Dan out of my mind and joined the family until we ended up leaving. It took a few minutes to say goodbye and hug his family, his Mum pulling me in for the tightest hug. His family were the type I would have liked growing up. Instead, I had my family.

We walked back to our house and put the telly on and found some mindless show. "So what did my Nan ask you? I'm so sorry about that" Dan said, pulling a cushion onto his lap and grabbing his laptop.

"Everything really. How many hours of sleep I get, how much I earn, my exboyfriend. If you can ask it, she did" I sighed. Dan bit his bottom lip. "Shit, even I don't know that. Did you want to talk about any of that?" Dan asked nervously.

"I'd rather just change the subject if that's ok?" I said, trying to swallow down the lump in my throat. Dan nodded and showed me a clip of his new video. He spent the evening showing me how he edits his videos. We ignored the heavy feeling in the room, we both knew I had something to hid but I wasn't ready to tell him just yet.

~*~*~*~

I walked downstairs the next morning, Dan was on the phone. He hadn't heard me so I tip toed into the living to listen in from there.

"Mum, whhhhy? I keep saying we're not together. Why isn't anyone accepting that?" There was silence as Dan listened to what was being said.

"No, I can't invite her to the wedding this weekend when we're _not_ dating" Dan stomped his foot, I had to hold back a giggle. He must have been angry.

"Fiiiine, I'll invie her but we better have separate rooms" Dan grumbled. The sound of his phone hitting the kitchen table echoed loudly so I knew it was safe for me to enter. I wandered into the room as if nothing happened. He watched my as I made a cup of tea. My flustered hands dropping the tea bag onto the floor as I was far to aware his dark eyes were following me around the room. I finally sat down next to him and waited for him to say something. Instead of words, Dan started giggling. I looked at him with wide eyes and laughed along.

"Sooo, my cousin is getting married this weekend and someone can't make it. My lovely Mother thought it would be a great idea to ask her if I could bring my girlfriend. No pressure, you can come if you want. It's a couple of hours away so we're all staying over. We'll have separate rooms ofcourse.." Dan rushed out. My heart fluttered thinking of Dan in suit. Before I could answer, he started speaking again.

"I was just thinking we could just go along with the whole thing this weekend. No ones listening to me anyway" Dan trialed off, his cheeks blushed slightly.

"I would be honoured to be your fake girlfriend this weekend" This probably wasn't one of my finest ideas.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day before the wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey,  
> I've added in an extra chapter as I'm dividing up the wedding weekend, it might be a couple more. I'm not sure yet! I hope that's ok.  
> I hope you are enjoying reading this x

Dan and I left for the wedding Friday evening, our suitcases barely fitting into the boot. Dans was at least double the size of mine "you never know when you need an iron. Or a first aid kit" he tired to justify. We were only going for two nights. I jumped in the passenger seat and scanned the radio stations for my favourite- ignoring the glare I was receiving.

The drive down was uneventful, Dan banned singing after 45 minutes. I was quite impressed he lasted that long really.

"Want to play a game?"

"What kinda game?"

"I spy?" Dan rolled his eye but nodded anyway. The game was banned after Dan kept making me guess body parts. He ruined all the fun. I slumped down in my chair as much as I could and thought about this weekend. Could I really pretend Dan was my boyfriend? Of course I could, the boy was gorgeous. And funny. And one of the kindest people I'd ever met. It would be easy, perhaps a little too easy to touch him and hold his hand. I'd find it a little too easy to laugh at his jokes and sit closer to him than I should. That's what was worrying me, if I let myself think about him for too long I could easily start falling for him. But I can't.

"You can't what?" Dans voice broke my thoughts.

"Huh?" My head was fuzzy, like I had just woken up.

"You just said I can't loudly" Dan flicked his eyes at me and back to the road, his eyebrows pushed together.

"Ohh did I? Sorry, I was just thinking"

"You think weird" Dan said, I smiled at him and spent the last 20 minutes of the journey trying to piece together my thoughts. Or feelings. Whatever this was that I was going through my mind.

~*~*~*~

We pulled up into the large car park, Mrs Howell was standing in front the hotel waving manically at the car. Dan grabbed the bags before we walked over to her

"See you've got him trained well" she laughed as she pulled me into another hug and then towards reception. "I'm afraid they didn't have two rooms spare so you're going to have to share" She said, not being able to stop the smirk from creeping over her face. Dan stopped in his tracks

"But, it's two beds..right?" Mrs Howell didn't answer, she passed him the key and flounced off towards her room "I'm not sure. We'll knock for you in a couple of hours" She yelled down the hallway. Dan muttered something under his breath, I didn't ask him to repeat it, it couldn't have been anything nice. I followed a couple of steps behind him, he stopped at room 7- my favourite number. Dan unlocked it and pushed the door open. There was only one bed. Of course there would be. Dan and I sighed loudly as he dropped our suitcases to the floor. We stood in silence for a couple of moments, Dan went to the window and peered outside. The bed bothered him much more than it did me.

"I could always sleep in the bath" I suggested. It didn't go down too well.

"You're not sleeping in the fucking bath Lucy. We'll just have top and tail for the weekend" I scrunched my nose up at his idea.

"I'm not sleeping by your feet! I'd rather sleep in the bath thank you very much" I crossed my arms at the thought of waking up with Dans smelly feet in my face. "Look, we're both adults. I'm sure you can control yourself around me for the weekend" I mocked. A pillow hit me in the face. Dan had surprisingly good aim for someone who hated any kind of physical activity.

"I just wanted us to have a nice weekend away. It's going to awkward enough tomorrow, I just didn't want it to be like that in here too" He had a point. Dan was biting his lip, something he did when he was nervous. It was kinda cute really.

"What do we do about tomorrow?" I asked, plonking myself down onto the bed. It was so soft, like I could get lost in it. Hopefully I would so we didn't have to deal with tomorrow.

"Well I guess we just act normal and see what happens. We need to get our story straight. How we met, how long we've been together. We could.." I cut Dan off before he could tell me

"We could say you saved me from a burning building..or rescued me from being mugged" I answered excitedly.

Dan squinted at me "Or we could say you moved into the spare room and it just kinda happened 7 weeks ago" Dan explained to me slowly like I was a 3 year old. His idea made more sense. Boring but believable.

We quickly unpacked, well I quickly unpacked. Dan took his time placing his bits and pieces where they needed to go. I slouched back onto the bed and finally noticed how gorgeous the room was. Everything was a dark wood with rose gold detailing. The huge chandelier which hung above the bed sparkled onto the clean white walls. I'd never stayed somewhere so lovely. Dan followed my gaze towards the chandelier "Romantic. Or not" Dan corrected himself, his cheeks blushing a little. Luckily Mr and Mrs Howells were knocking at the door before Dan tried to talk his way out of the situation.

They suggested we went for dinner so we walked towards, which we hoped was the small town.

"Here goes nothing" Dan took a deep breath and put his arm around my shoulder. I'm not sure who gasped louder, me or Mrs Howell. My breathing speed up and all I could think about was how perfectly I slotted under Dans arm. "What are you doing? This isn't normal" I stuttered out. "She was giving me the look. What was I suppose to do?" he whispered back. You couldn't argue with that. If your mum gives you the look, you listen. We found a quiet pub and had a quick but enjoyable meal. We forgot we weren't in London and that places actually closed for the evening. The more time I spent with the Howells, the more I liked them. They were easy to talk to and they made me feel so welcome.

"Get some rest you two, it's going to be a long day tomorrow" Mr Howell said as we got back to the hotel. We said our good nights and we walked slowly back to the room, trying to put off the inevitable. Dan finally opened the door and I muttered something about getting ready before grabbing my stuff and heading towards the bathroom. I brushed my teeth at mega speed and changed into my pyjamas, cursing at how short they were. They were flowery and pink and cute though, the tops I normally sleep in were left in my room at home. No one had to see them. I finally got the courage to walk out, trying to cover my legs feeling a little too exposed.

Dans eyes trailed over me and his mouth dropped quickly before he readjusted his face. I got into bed as Dan darted towards the bathroom door to get ready, I scrolled through my phone while I waited nervously for Dan to return. Finally, I heard rummaging and Dan opened the door. I turned my phone and lamp off before lying down and peering at him over the fluffy covers. I recognised the pyjama's he had on, the black cuffed legged trousers he always wore. Before I had finished processing it, Dan took his top off. I took in every part of him, hoping that he couldn't see me. He was more toned than I imagined, slim, pale and flawless. I wanted to shake Mr and Mrs's Howells hands for making such a beautiful creature. Everything about him was perfect. And I got to share a bed, platonically of course, with him for the weekend.

Dan turned his lamp off and I felt the mattress dip as he climbed into bed next to me. My eyes finally adjusted to the dark and I found Dans eyes staring back at mine. I closed mine quickly, not being able to handle him being so close to me. We whispered our goodnights and I waited, eyes closed tightly for his breathing to even out so I could take one more look at him before I feel asleep.

That was when I knew I was screwed. How do I make someone like him fall in love with me?

 


	5. The Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii,  
> Here's the next chapter. Sorry some parts are kinda short. I wasn't sure how much detail to put into some bits! I found this chapter a bit difficult to write for some reason. I hope it's ok and you enjoy it x

The wedding was at 12. It was 10:45. I was trying to get Dan ready and out the door at 11. It was the hardest thing I've ever done.

"I'm not kidding, I'll call your Mother if you're not out in the next five minutes" I banged on the bathroom door, Dan was completely ignoring me. The wedding was only across the road but still. I couldn't sit down anywhere as creasing my dress was not an option. It was the prettiest thing I owned. Baby blue, with a low V neck and it finished just above my knee. I loved it. To keep myself busy, I chucked some make up into my clutch.  At last the bathroom door opened and Dan emerged.  In a suit. A grey suit, with a waistcoat. And a tie matching the colour of my dress.

"Do I look ok? Dan asked as if he didn't realise he was the eighth wonder of the world. I nodded and averted my eyes before I stared too much. It was probably too late for that. Dan grabbed the key and we strolled over the road to the huge stately home.

"You look lovely" Dan blushed as we entered the battle ground. I mean wedding. My stomach flipped as we entered the grand reception hall. People were milling around and chatting while others started queuing at the double door waiting to take their seats for the wedding.

"Come on, lets go" I said, trying to pull Dan in the direction of the doors. Maybe if we were sitting down it wouldn't seen so daunting. Before we could reach the doors, an older lady waved at us, Dan told me quickly it was his Aunt. The Mother of the bride. She looked like she had been crying already. He introduced me and we had a brief chat before she excused herself to see the couple behind us.

"See it wasn't that bad. Relax" Dan smiled, taking my hand in his. My cheeks were burning by the time I looked up from where our hands were linked.

"I'm just rubbish at meeting new people" I managed to reply, hoping he wouldn't let go. Instead he squeezed my hand and pulled me towards the doors. I followed him as we wove in between the groups of people. My mind stayed on our hands and how soft his were as I stroked a finger over his thumb. He turned and smiled at me, his dimple showing and my heart fluttered. We weren't really dating, I had to remember that. It was all for show. But what I wouldn't do to make him fall for me.

The room we entered was beautiful. Everything was a brilliant white with pastel pink roses covering the floor of the aisle. A harpist played in the corner and fairy lights hung on the exposed beams around the room. His Dad waved us over to some chairs next to them. "Wait until you see the bride, she looks gorgeous" Mrs Howell said, wiping a tear from her eye already. She was right. The harpist played the most beautiful song as the bride flowed down the aisle towards the groom. It was like a fairy tale. Everything was perfect. The pure love they had for each other, the happy ever after. They had it all and I was slightly jealous. I was 23 and playing pretend with the gorgeous boy next to me. When would my happy ending be?

~*~*~*~

The meal after was painful. We were sitting on a separate table to Dans parents and after an awkward game of 'lets introduce ourselves' I realised we were surrounded by couples genuinely together. They looked totally in love. Me and Dan barely looked like we were friends. As subtly as possible, and bumping the table a couple of times I moved my chair closer to Dan. He took the hint and put his arm over my chair and subconsciously stroke my shoulder as he made small talk with the couple opposite us. He was so good with people and could find something to talk to anyone about. I left him to it and watched him in awe. Dan excused himself for the table to get us another drink, that's when the girl on my left started speaking to me.

"So how long have you guys been together?" Shit, did we agree on 7 or 8 weeks? Or was it 9? I went in the middle, 8 weeks sounded right to me.

"Ahh the honeymoon period. I remember when we were that in love" She threw her head back and leant onto her boyfriend. I had to remember that move, it was cute.

"Oh we're not in love" she looked at me shocked. I felt like I should continue. "What I mean is, is that we just haven't said it yet" She still looked at me like I was speaking a foreign language. Dinner arrived so I spent the next couple of minutes picking at the food until Dan came back holding a bottle if wine. He topped up my drink, glancing at the girl next to me.

"What have you done?" He muttered, taking a mouthful of food. Before I could answer, someone else did for me.

"Why haven't you told your beautiful girlfriend you love her?" She was  _that_   kind of person. Dan choked on his mouthful, I looked round the room hoping someone in her was a doctor. I patted his back weakly until he brushed my hand away.

"Sorry" He spluttered. "why haven't you said you love her? It's been 2 months. If you don't love her then what's the point?" The other 5 people looked as uncomfortable as we felt.

"We're not saying we don't love each other. We just haven't said it yet" I tried to explain. Dan looked at me as if I needed to stop talking. I did.

"Well, I think the chickens lovely" The people opposite us said, trying to change the subject. Luckily she moved onto another couple. Apparently they didn't look happy enough.

~*~*~*~

Dan and I had finished our second bottle and half way through our third by the time the bad had set up.

"What was she talking about? 2 months isn't enough time to figure that stuff out" Dan yelled over the band sound checking, waving his wine glass in the air.

"You don't believe in love at first sight?" I asked. 

Dan shook his head dramatically "You can't love someone when you first meet them. That's ridiculous. Do you?"

"Possibly" I wasn't sure but I tried being an optimist when it came to love. I sighed and placed my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes trying to stop the room spinning. The room stopped and I felt ready to move my head, as I did. Dan kissed my cheek briefly. I turned to face him slowly, the realisation setting in on his face as I did.

"You kissed me" my voice was softer than I expected. "It was meant to be on your head and you bloody moved" Dan laughed, finishing off his glass of wine. "But why?" I wailed a little too loudly. "You looked cute. Don't be so dramatic" Dan poked me in the side and dragged me towards the bar.

~*~*~*~

"Ladies, it's time to catch the bouqeeeet" I heard a loud screech as the women descended the dance floor. I stood to the side finishing my cake.

"Go on Lucy, it will be fun" Mrs Howell ignored my protesting and pushed me towards the group. I stood as far back as possible. Did people really believe this? When did this start? Who was the first ever person to get married? I instinctively grabbed at the object which was hurtling towards my face. I looked down at what it was. It was the bouquet. The women around me clapped and hugged me as I stared at Dan who was listening to the blonde woman from our table. She was whispering in his ear. I smiled at the women and placed the flowers on the floor and went over to Dan who looked like he was in some sort of shock.

"What did she say to you?" I asked as Dan stared forward.

"Don't worry about the L word now, you might as well go straight to the wedding" Dan said flatly.

"None of this is real anyway so let's go and dance" I wasn't sure why Dan was letting it bother him so much.

"Reality or our relationship?" Dan scoffed, letting me pull him onto the dancefloor. I ignored him and linked my hands behind his neck. "Just put your arms around me and move" Dan did as he was told for once, the drink must have still been affecting him. He pulled me closer, our bodies far to close for my breathing to be normal. We swayed to the music, not caring how out of time we were with the music. My fingers stroked the back of his hair and his eyes fluttered closed.

"I'm really glad we met" he sighed happily, a faint smile playing on his lips.  "Me to" I whispered back, closing the small space between us.

Without thinking, I kissed him. His breath hitched as my lips ghosted over his. Before it could start, Dan pulled back.

"We can't. Not here" Dan bit his bottom lip as he put the distance back between us.

"When?"

"Later" and with that Dan left me in the middle of the dance floor.

~*~*~*~

I waited two hours. The clock hit midnight by the time we were walking back to the room. Dan linked out hands as we crossed the road and ended up in our room. We didn't speak about the kiss. We got ready for bed in silence and turned the light off before either of us spoke.

"I'm sorry I kissed you. I think it was the drink and the atmosphere" I said, my voice catching a little. Nervous flowing through me as I waited for Dan to reply. Nothing.

I threw myself dramatically on my back and tried to stop the lump in my throat forming.

"Why did you really move to London?" Dan asked after a few moments. That wasn't something I was expecting, my stomach dropped as I tried to figure out an answer. Instead I told him the truth.

"He beat me and my parents didn't believe me. No one did. He was the good guy, everyone adored him. People thought I was just jealous of him. That's why he got away with it for so long"

"So long?" Dan asked, moving closer to me.

"Two years" I sighed, feeling relieved I had finally spoken to someone about it.

"I'm sorry. What a shitty thing for your parents to do too. You know I'd never hurt you?" Dan said, I nodded. I knew he wouldn't but it was nice of him to say. No one really knows how to react when you tell them. 

"Is it a bad time to ask if I could kiss you?" I shook my head a little too eagerly. Dan let out a breath and he lips slotted over mine. My bottom lip caught between his lips as he sucked it gently into his mouth. My hands tangled in his curls as our kiss deepened and his tongue finding mine. His shaky hand dragged down my body until it rested on my thigh, grabbing at the bare skin. I pulled him closer to me, feeling his bare chest against the silk of my top. Our legs tangled as our kiss got more heated, Dan nibbled on my bottom lip and licked at the tender skin. I'd never been kissed like it, I felt lost in his smell, the way he tasted, the way his body moved.

I was ready for Dan to have every part of me, but again he pulled back.

"Let's not rush this" Dan gasped as he laid back down next to me. He pulled me close to him, his hand resting on my stomach, his face against my cheek and his breathing heavy.

 __I wanted to ask him what he meant by _this_ but that could wait for the long journey home tomorrow. I feel asleep to the sound of Dans breathing wondering if maybe we had ruined the friendship we had started to build.  But I couldn't stop the smile from forming on face at the fact that Dan had kissed me.

 

 

 


	6. The Fall out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for adding in anoooother chapter!  
> Hope its ok and it's not to all over the place!  
> Thank you so much for the lovely comments, I really appreciate them x

An hour into the journey home and we still hadn't spoken about the night before. His lips still burnt onto mine, my stomach flipped thinking back. Sure we'd been speaking, about the weather, the traffic. Anything boring and everything but.

"Let's play a game" Dan nodded, a small smile stared on his lips.

"Eye spy with my little eye something beginning with...why haven't we spoken about the kiss" I rushed out. The smile quickly disappeared from Dans face.

"Do we really have to do this now?" I stared at him, hoping the awkwardness of the situation would spur him to speak more. After a few moments my plan worked.

"What do you want me to say? That it was a mistake?" He glanced at me quickly

"Is that what you think? That it was a mistake? I don't" I muttered, if I had enough room to stomp my foot I would have.

"I don't _think_ so"

"Oh you don't think so. Well thank you very much. I might as well just get out now and walk the rest of the way" I waved my arms around in front of me. Dan caught one of my hands and held it tightly in his.

"Sorry, you know I'm not great with words. Of course I don't think it's a mistake. The whole thing just caught me off guard"

"Do you think it will be weird when we get home?" Dan just shrugged, not really the answer I was hoping for.

~*~*~*~*~

"No. No way am I watching that film with you" I protested, Dan clicked the film anyway and grabbed his plate of Chinese food.

"Why can't we watch 27 Dresses or Titanic. Why does it have to be the bloody Exorcist?" I grumbled, stuffing a mouthful of rice into my mouth as the film started.

"One- I've never seen it. Two- you've never seen it and thrreeee it will be fun" Dan wiggled his fingers in front of my face as he counted them off. I swatted him away.

"I haven't seen it for a reason" I complained as he turned off the light.

Half an hour in and I realised why I hadn't seen it. It was the creepiest thing I'd seen. Instead of watching, I made myself busy in the kitchen scrubbing the sides and trying to ignore Dans screams.

"Lucy get the fuck in here" He screeched, laughing loudly.

"I told you, I'm not watching" I sing songed outside of the living room door. Before I could walk away, an arm pulled me through the door bundling me onto Dans lap.

"Get off me you knob" I squealed as I tried to stand up, his long fingers holding onto my sides.

"I don't think so, you're not going anywhere" Dan puffed as he wrapped his arms around my stomach. I prayed that all the rice I had eaten hadn't bloated me out too much. The film was horrific. I tried to ignore it as much as possible, instead focusing my attention on the feel of Dan so close to me. It worked..mostly.

"Why do you put us through that?" I breathed out as the film ended

"It's fun" I slid off Dan and raised an eyebrow at his answer

"When were you having fun during that!?" Dan sniggered watching me stand up

"Well after that delightful evening, I'm going to go to bed" I yawned, stretching my arms up to the ceiling. My breathe hitched in my throat as I felt his fingers trail over the exposed skin on my stomach. His hand trailed to my back and pulled me closer to him. Dan pushed his lips gently to mine and walked out the door before my mind could catch up.

~*~*~*~

Mine and Dans new Friday night routine: Dan cooks, which he was getting so much better at. We chat about our day, with a glass of wine. A film, which I get to pick most of the time. I think he's starting to regret that. Then Dan spends the night in my bed.

"Why don't we do this more often?" I gasped as Dans mouth worked its way up my neck. He giggled into my hair as he pulled my face to his, his tongue licking into my mouth. My hands stroked over his body, my heart thumping at the soft groans he was making. I don't think I'd ever get used to him. 

Dan laid back down next to me, pulling me towards him so my head was laying on his chest. We laid in silence until our breathing had evened out. My eyes started to drift shut until Dan spoke

"Does your Mum know where you are?"

"No, I didn't tell her. If she really wanted to talk to me then she'd call" I answered.

"Do you miss her?" I swallowed thickly and traced shapes into Dans stomach as I replied, focusing on the way his muscles twitched under my touch

"Sometimes, but she wasn't there when I needed her the most. I don't really see us speaking anytime soon" Dan kissed my cheek and stroked my hair gently sending me into a dreamless sleep.

~*~*~*~

Tuesday evening

Dan came home late after meeting up with his friends, his bottom lip tucked in between his teeth. He slumped down next to me, focusing on a spot on the wall. I faked interest in the TV until he was ready to speak.

"We need to talk" Dan finally said, wiping a hand over his face. My heart sped up, unsure if it was nervous or excitement I was feeling.

"So James has been trying to set me up on a date for about a month now" Dan watched me as he spoke slowly, waiting for me to respond.

"Doesn't he know about me?" I asked confusion in my voice.

"Of course he knows about you. Just not the whole wedding thing. And the other stuff. I wouldn't know where to being explaining us" Dan muttered

"When?"

"Friday" my heart sank. Friday was our night. Why would he jeopardise that?

"Well, we're not together so do what you want" I stood up and started to walk towards the door, my blood boiling at the thought of Dan with someone else. My heart racing over the fact that Dan was choosing her over me.

"What I'm trying to say is, is do you want me to go?" I turned around and looked at him. The colour had drained from his face, tears in his big brown eyes.

"I'm not telling you what to do Dan. Like I said we're not together" I replied, far to irritated to listen to him. "And why did you tell me anyway? To rub it in my face that you don't want to be with me?" I yelled

"When have I said I don't want to be with you?" Dan raised his voice to match mine

"The fact you're _not_ with me is pretty telling" I scoffed back, folding my arms over my chest. "You know what. Go on that fucking date. Take her to meet your family. Get into bed with her instead" I stormed out the room and up the stairs, slamming my bedroom door shut not giving him the time to answer. I didn't want to hear it anyway.

My legs finally gave out and I slumped to the floor, realising what I had thrown away. I'd pushed Dan into the arms of another woman. What the fuck have I done?

 


	7. The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii,  
> The penultimate chapter is here! If you're still reading this then I hope you are enjoying it!   
> The last chapter should be up next week at some point x

Friday came quickly. Dan and I had hardly spoken, just a few short sentences past between us. He couldn't look at me, I don't blame him. But I hate it.

I came home that evening and after changing into my pyjamas wandered into the kitchen to find a wine glass and a take out menu. I thought back to last Friday when we sat at the table, laughing and talking about the strange person Dan had met that day. My mind trailed to that night when Dan wrapped me up in his arms as his body lay next to mine. His lips pressed against my neck and the intoxicating smell of him. Take me back to last week..My eyes finally landed on the table, and there on my side was a plate full of my favourite meal. My eyes prickled with tears at how sweet Dan was even when we weren't on the best terms. I grabbed the plate and sat myself in the living room, the remote in hand trying to find anything to take my mind off tonight. While I was choosing, Dan shuffled into the room.

"Hey, thanks for dinner. You look good" I said softly Dan looked at me, no expression In his eyes.

"I'm off now" He muttered as he zipped up his jacket. The door shut quietly behind Dan and I delved into hours of sad films hoping that by the time Dan came back I'd be feeling half human again.

~*~*~*~

I clambered into bed a 11 o'clock. At 12:30 the front door rattled closed. I bolted out of bed and downstairs. Dan was in the kitchen, a glass of water between his lips. Time slowed down as I asked the questions.

"Did you have a nice time? How was she?" Dan tucked his bottom lip between his teeth then answered.

"It was fine. She was...pleasant" Dan replied, his back to me as he washed up the glass.

"Pleasant?" I repeated. Dan shrugged his shoulders and walked past me and out the kitchen.

"Are you going to see her again? Did you kiss her?" I asked, following him out the kitchen and towards the living room. I took my usual spot and Dan sat opposite me.

"Why are you so interested? We're not together as you kept on reminding me" Dan spat out.

"I was shocked! I wasn't expecting you to be wanting to date other people"

"I didn't _want_ date anyone else. I only wanted you and you told me to go! What was I supposed to do?" Dan replied, irritation clear in his voice. I stood in silence unable to answer him. How could I explain that I was scared of him falling in love with me? I'm nothing and one day he'll realise that too. Instead I sighed and Dan walked out the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

**Sunday**

Dan and I hadn't spoken at all since the argument. He spent all of Saturday in his room recording some videos. His laugh echoed down the hallway, the first time I had heard it since Tuesday. Once he had finished up his last one, I made him a cup of tea and knocked gently on his door. He murmured a response, I took it as a 'come on in' so I opened the door and wandered over to his desk, putting his mug of tea down next to him.

"I made you tea" I stated as he glanced over to me and back to the computer screen.

"Did you want to go out for some dinner tonight?" I asked, surprising myself with the question. Dans eyebrows shot up quickly before he tried to focus back on the bright screen in front of him.

"Ok then" he nodded. Relief flooded over me "Great, I'll meet you at the door at half 6 then" I breathed out and left the room quickly before I said anything that would make him change his mind.

~*~*~*~

I paced nervously by the front door waiting for Dan to emerge from his room. I readjusted my top countless times just to keep my hands busy and to give my mind something to focus on. The rummaging upstairs stopped and Dan appeared on the stairs in his normal black jeans and a black shirt buttoned up to the top. He looked amazing, I had to stop myself staring. We got in his car and drove to the town, his radio on much louder than normal. Probably to cover up the thick atmosphere between us. It didn't really work.

Dan picked a small Italian, the lighting was low and soft music played in the background. We were sat next to a couple feeding each other across the table. Dan rolled his eyes in my direction before focusing on the menu. Their giggling breaking into my thoughts regularly. I never thought I'd be that person who would be throwing dirty looks at happy couples. But tonight, I guess I was.

"So how have you been?" I asked once the waitress took our order. It had only been 4 days since we had the first argument, it felt like a lifetime.

"Fine, been recording and editing a lot. There's a few meetings I have next week. Mum called wondering when we're next going over" Dan smiled at the waitress as she placed our drinks down

"What did you say to that?"

"That we're having some issues and that I wasn't sure" The couple next to us nearly snapped their necks to stare at us. An audience, just what we needed.

"Well you could just say we broke up so we can stop this pretending thing" I took a long sip of my wine feeling bad that Dan only had a lemonade but I couldn't sit opposite him without some liquid courage.

"It's a bit late for pretending now, don't you think?" Dan raised an eye brow, avoiding my eye contact.

"I'm sorry about everything, you know? the way I reacted and for the way I made you feel. I just didn't know what to say" I started

"You should have told me how you felt"

"You shouldn't of went on that date" the woman on the table next to us chocked on some food while the waitress placed our plates down and backed away as quickly as possible. It felt like we were on some awful TV show and everyone was waiting for the camera crew to pop out.

"Tell me what I should have done when you were yelling at me to go" Dan threw his hands out. The couple next to us were far too quiet.

"Firstly, I wasn't yelling at you. And secondly I was caught off guard. I'm not going to tell you how to live"

"It's not telling me how to live. I just wanted to know where I stood" Dan said through a mouthful of food.

"You must have known how I was feeling. I was crazy for you. I still am" Dan looked at me for the first time tonight. His eyes looked sad. It broke my heart knowing he felt like shit and the reason was me.

"How do you feel? About me?" Dan chewed his mouthful slowly while I waited for him to answer.

"I don't know Lucy. When I was with her all I could think about was how I laugh harder with you and how easy it is just to be with you. And how your eyes are the greenest I've ever seen.." Dan stopped himself "Maybe we just need some time apart. My meetings are in Manchester so maybe the few days away will give us some time to think about what we want?"

I knew what I wanted. I want Dan. I want his happy days and his bad days and everything in between. My words caught in my throat so all I did was nod hoping that when he returned he would want me just as much.

 

 

 


	8. The Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter is here! I hope it doesn't seemed rush, I'm just rubbish at endings!!
> 
> Thank you if you've read this and I really hope you've enjoyed it x

Dan left Monday evening. He gave me quick peck on the cheek and got in the car.

"I'll text you once I'm there" He waved from the car as he drove off the drive and towards Manchester. Thank god work was busy so I sat on the sofa with my papers out trying to figure out how to resolve the latest issue. I stayed up late knowing I wouldn't sleep well. Every single scary film Dan made me watch raced through my mind. A single woman, alone in a big house..it never worked out well for them.

I pulled myself up from the sofa and into bed just as Dan text me saying he was in the hotel room and going to bed. I didn't reply, knowing it took him minutes to fall asleep. Once his lovely head hit the pillow, there was nothing stopping him.

~*~*~*~

I woke up groggy from the lack of sleep and rolled out of bed and towards the kitchen. I ate breakfast in the silence of the house. It was normally quiet in the mornings but it felt weird knowing Dan wasn't in bed. I sent him a quick text and got ready for the busy day I was expecting at work.

As I thought, work was hideous. There wasn't enough junk food in the world that would make me feel better. Seeing Dan at the end of the day would normally help but there was nothing waiting for me. I bought as much chocolate I could fit into my bag and drove home, thinking of my pyjamas and bed.

Just as I stuffed the first bar into my mouth, my phone buzzed next to me. FaceTime phone call. With Dan. Shit. I swallowed as much as I could without chocking while the call connected. Dans face filled the screen, he looked sleepy but happy.

"Jesus Christ Dan, move the phone back. All I see is your face" I chuckled as I took in his features. He giggled and moved it back. His curls crushed by the pillow he was lying on with the covers pulled up over the soft skin on his stomach.

"Better?" I nodded, hoping Dan didn't notice the blush taking over my face.

"How were your meetings today?" I asked, placing a square of chocolate delicately in my mouth.

"Really well, there's so much to look forward too" Dan beamed. We stayed on the phone for a while longer, Dan showed me his hotel room and I showed him the kitchen, that I hadn't burnt it down. Little did he know my dinner was chocolate I was currently eating.

"When are you back?" I tried to ask as if I didn't really care.

"Early Friday morning" Dan shrugged

"FRIDAY? what am I supposed to do until then?" I shrieked as Dan laughed at me

"Work? Keep the house standing? If I can get back to you before then, I will" Dan promised. My heart fluttered, Dan coming back to me was all I wanted.

"I'll try and call you tomorrow. If not then I'll see you Friday" We sat in silence as we stared at each other through the screen.

"I don't like you not being here" I sighed

"Me too. Lets just see how the next few days go and we'll talk once we're back" Dan smiled sadly and waved before hanging up. The few days were going to drag.

~*~*~*~

The days were hard. Work was stressful and Dan and I didn't get a chance to speak. I was out for dinner Wednesday and Dan was in meetings until late Thursday. He text me at midnight saying he was leaving Manchester. In for hours he'd be home. I tossed and turned in bed thinking about all the things I could say to him once I saw him.

At 5pm, on the dot, I walked out of work and popped to the shops to pickup some dinner and dessert. Trying to buy some time and try to figure out how to approach the whole evening. Should I be off? on? Too much? Not enough? Do I tell him everything or hold it back? Should I hug him? Probably not, we haven't hugged for weeks. I paid and drive home, turning my music up to try and drown out my thoughts.

"Hello?" I called as I closed the front door. I followed the faint noise of the TV and found Dan asleep on the sofa. I left him asleep while I sorted out dinner and placed it on the table. I turned around to go and wake him and found him bleary eyed standing in the doorway.

"Hi" I breathed as all my previous thoughts flew out the window and I almost ran over to him and threw my arms around him.

"I can't believe you made dinner without setting the smoke alarm off" Dan laughed into my neck as his hands wrapped around my waist.

"Heeey! Even I cant go wrong with pasta" I giggled, pushing him away from me and towards the table. We made small talk as we ate about his meetings and catching up on each others weeks. We both knew we had to speak about it but neither of us wanted to bring it up. Dan washed up after dinner and I went and put a film on in the living room. Dirty Dancing was nearly over. Possibly the best film ever made. But I was biased, I practically knew the whole film by heart.

"Not this again" Dan sighed dramatically as he threw himself down on the sofa.

"What do you mean this again? Of course this again" I replied, confusion in my voice. Who doesn't like that film?

As the credits rolled, I decided now was the time to ask. Hopefully the romance of the film had been playing on Dans mind.

"So, how was your time thinking?" I asked, nerves bubbling in my stomach.

"I didn't get much time to think to be honest. I missed you though" Dan looked at me, his eyes soft and watching me. "How did your thinking go?" Dan asked, moving closer to me on the sofa.

"I guess I had more time to think than you" I laughed nervously as I sat and thought about all the lines I had rehearsed in my head the night before. Like how he's all I've thought about every night since our first kiss. And how his family are almost as sweet as him. And how I can't figure out a way to be around him and not be completely in love with him. Instead I said

"I just want you Dan. Every part of you" His face dropped as I said the last word. "Un..unless you don't want me. Then I can leave and I'll find a way to get over you" I stuttered as I stood up and tried to grab my phone from the coffee table.

How could I be such an idiot? Thinking Dan would forgive me after everything we've been through. After all the lies and fights. Dan was the best thing in my life but how could I be his?

"Lucy, stop. This is what always happens. We hear but we don't listen. Of course I don't want you to leave. You're funny and sweet. A bit nuts but that's what I like about you" Dan stood up and pulled me close to him.

"How have you not been able to see how I feel? I'm crazy about you" Dan smiled as his breath fanned over my face. My eyes closed, letting the feel of his body against mine take over my senses.

"Can I kiss you?" Dan whispered against my skin. I nodded and my lips found his as my fingers tangled into his hair.

"Maybe we shouldn't watch another film and just head straight to bed?" Dan smirked at me.

"And who says romance is dead?" I giggled as Dan chased me up the stairs and to our forever.

 


End file.
